


"I know you didn't ask for this."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i tried something other than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: A rough conversation in the ruins of Altissia.





	"I know you didn't ask for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

"I’m sorry, I know you didn't ask for this."

Gladio’s fingers still where they’re buried in Ignis’ hair. The two of them are curled up on the large bed, Gladio leaning against the headboard with Iggy’s head resting on his chest. He can see bruises on his forearms where Ig’d knocked into furniture and other things over the last few days, and had seen in the shower earlier that his legs are even worse. 

“Which part, Sweetheart? The fighting the actual literal fucking astrals, running backwards and forwards across the whole world, babysitting the Brats, or looking after you?” He returns to running this fingers through Iggy’s hair. “ Because I don’t think any of us signed up to the first two.” He leans down to press a kiss to his hair, eyes closing and his free hand coming up to catch one of Iggy’s. “And if it’s the last one, well then, I’m pretty sure there was an implication of ‘in sickness and in health’ when I asked you to marry me.” 

“Gladio.”

“Ignis.” 

He twists his hand in Gladio’s, lacing their fingers together and frowning sightlessly at them. Gladio just lets him work through what he wants to say, he’s barely said anything since they found him and Noct, but Gladio knows him well enough to see that he’s struggling with something beyond his lack of eyesight. 

“He wore your face, Ardyn I mean. And I couldn’t tell. I was so focused on Noct. It took Ravus…” He shakes his head and Gladio squeezes his fingers, pressing another kiss to his head. 

“That’s definitely something to warn the others against.”

There’s more silence as Ignis shifts against him, obviously not quite finished yet. 

“We’re going to lose, Gladio. Even if we win. We lose.” It’s so quiet that he nearly misses it.

“What are you talking about?” He sits up slightly, gently guiding Ignis round to face him, and rests a hand on his cheek, thumb stroking just below his wound.

“Pryna. She… showed me,” He chokes on his words, turning to press into Gladio’s hand. “Even if we collect the last weapons, gain the favour of the all astrals; even if we make it to Gralea and defeat Ardyn. Noct… Noct… still doesn’t make it. That’s the cost… and I don’t know if he knows, or how to tell him.” He lurches forwards suddenly, pressing his face into Gladio’s neck as his arms come up instinctively, holding Iggy tight against his chest even as his own breathing stutters and his eyes start to fill. There’s no point in asking whether he’s sure.

“Shit Ig.” His own voice is as rough as Ignis’. There’s a soft gasp and Iggy’s fists ball into his vest as they cling to each other.


End file.
